


Drarry ice-skating

by LetteredCreation



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drabble, Drarry, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Ice-Skating, M/M, Winter, introducing draco to muggle things, kisses in the snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 14:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12890355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetteredCreation/pseuds/LetteredCreation
Summary: Just a short imagining of Draco being introduced to ice-skating and drarry skating together.





	Drarry ice-skating

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr: https://nevilledeservedbetter.tumblr.com/post/168082271469/drarry-ice-skating

Harry introducing Draco to ice-skating and at first he’s like “why are we putting knives under our shoes? What is this muggle thing? Wait, they’re to slide Easier on the ice?? Why would anyone want that! To make it even easier to slip!?” and Harry just laughs and asks “Scared, Malfoy?” and so ofc Draco has to reply with “You wish, potter” (also because, tho he won’t admit it, Draco trusts Harry by now) and so he puts on the skates, gets up, pushes away - and falls. And Harry’s just laughing harder as he tries to help a grumbling Draco to his feet and he manages after almost falling a few more times while trying to catch his balance on the ice again. 

Imagine Harry guiding and teaching and showing him how to skate and Draco learning and eventually claiming he’s better than Harry.

Imagine them playing ice-hockey against each other and Draco finds it so fun and freeing because it seems so strange and wild at first but that’s just what he loves.

Imagine Draco watching professional figure skaters and exclaiming “How are they able to do that Without Magic!? That shouldn’t be possible” and just being in such awe at the balance and grace and moves the figure skaters pull off, and him wanting to try it himself but when he doesn’t manage as well as them the first tries, he quickly gives up (tho he doesn’t say that he just says he doesn’t want to ruin the admiration he has for figure skating by learning all the moves).

Imagine him and Harry trying the speed skating both for the first time together and managing to go so fast they just glide with wind in their hair and huge grins on their faces and the speed they go on makes them feel as tho they can just forget everything else. 

And them skating while holding hands.

And them racing on ice skates and afterwards collapsing together in the snow just grinning at each other and arguing about who won as they sneak kisses and toss snow at each other and end up cuddled in each other’s arms in the snow until it gets too cold and they go home and have hot chocolate by the fire, continuing their cuddles there.


End file.
